The example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to communication between electronic circuits or devices, and more particularly, relate to configurations and operations that manage and/or process a packet and information for interface between electronic circuits and/or devices.
Various types of electronic devices are used. An electronic device performs a function(s) according to an operation of one or more electronic circuits included therein. The electronic device provides service(s) to a user by performing the function(s). The electronic device may operate solely to provide the service(s). Some electronic devices may communicate with other electronic device(s) or external electronic circuit(s) to provide the service(s).
An operation processor and a storage device are some examples of electronic devices. For example, the operation processor may communicate (e.g., interface) with the storage device to provide a data storage service to a user. The operation processor may exchange a data/information/signal/and/or packet with the storage device while interfacing with the storage device. The operation processor and the storage device may employ an interface protocol to communicate with each other.
Configurations and manners of interface of electronic devices have evolved. For example, various circuit configurations and various methods of operating circuits have been developed to implement storage devices having a large capacity. However, in some cases, changing circuit configurations and methods of operating a circuit to satisfy, or improve on, a user's demand or desirability may cause an increase in cost, configuration complexity, and/or circuit area.